Blue bullet : The lost memoreys of Zeke pyroth
by xXDarkSaturnXx
Summary: W-where am I" Zeke called out.She listened to it echoe.There was no answer but the beating of her heart and the raspy breaths comeing from her open mouth.Every thing else was black then she heard it foot steps running down the hall. "SHES AWAKE!"
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

"Zeke don't do it!"screamed Steph in horror .But Zeke couldent hear her Couldent hear enything realy .The buzzing in her ear's had grown so loud that it was impossible to listen to enything but her own rage driven mind.

_He did this to me to us he has to pay he will pay for what he has done! _Thought Zeke as she charged forward the heals of her militarey boot's makeing loud clunking noises as she ran acrossed the hard wooden floor .Bringing her right arm up and balling her hand into a fist she snapped it forward.

Thomas smiled warmley as he caught the young girls fist in his own palm .Zeke let out a sharp scream as he bent it back slowly painfully .He injoyed this watched her wriggle in pain as she tried to pull free ._The great blue bullet alchemist _He thought darkley watching her face twist in pain as he bent her wrist back even further .

There was a snap and he lifted the girl up bye her now broken wrist smileing madley at her this young girl only 15 .Did she realy think she could kill him?! This was simpley gut wrenching to him causeing him to giggle as he slung her into the nearest wall .But he over shot throwing to hard and causeing her to break through the wall.

Zeke let out a painfull groan as she tried to stand up again .Slowly blood began to trickle out from under her bangs .It stood out against her pale skin and dark hair like a small red snake slithering down the side of her face.

Steph sat hunched over against the farthest wall shakeing with fear little tears streamed down her cheek's as she watched her best friend fight for there live's .This was tourture both of Stephs leg's had be snapped by Thomas to keep her out of the way .And he had succeceded Steph was as helpless as a small kitten in the rain .Her long blonde hair hung over her forhead parted slightly to the side her ocean blue eyes glimmering in the light of the danceing flame's around the room.

The fire's had been started earleyer when Zeke had come to her rescue throwing the flame's from her hand's as if she where fighting to save her own life which she now was .But this had drained the girls energey fast leaveing her vonerable useing all her body heat to create theye's small fire's left her cold and dizzy sometime's if used to mutch it could even put her near death.

Now Thomas was running his hand along the inside linneing of his jacket pulling out a large dagger .He was still smileing as he bent down and dug the nife into Zekes side .She coughed and struggled slightly but was easeley held down by the older mans hand .He smiled plunging it in deeper .Zeke tried to scream tried to make a noise but found she couldent make a sound her mouth felt so dry and everything was getting blurrey .She smiled softly mabey this was the end mabey she would see mom again .She then frownd why would her mother be in hell?

Slowly Zeke's icey blue eye's fluttered closed and Thomas stood up chuckleing and walked towered the door of the now burning had pooled aroun the young alchemists body makeing a large red puddle .Thomas stoped and turned smileing at Steph "now be a good girl and don't give me eny more trouble" he said and with that walked out of the house into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

[Amnesia]

"Sir,do you think she'll live?" asked hues as he stood next to the young alchemists bed .Zeke's head was bandaged tightly ; her auto mail had been removed and was now laying on the desk acrossed the room .A cool wet rag had been placed over her eye's . "Its hard to tell" responded mustang in a cold hard voice ."Shes been out for two day' lucky we found her when we did " he continued, his dark eye's looking out the window on the other side of the hospital room. Hues nodded in response.

Zeke had been laying still this whole was just on the edge of conciseness.

Zeke's left hand twitched of the men looked down at walked over to her bed side from where he had been leaning on the wall. "Zeke? Can you hear me?" Hues questioned leaning over her 's arm twitched again. "Zeke"asked Roy reaching forward and pulling the rag off to reveal two icy blue orb's starring up at him. "Zeke?" He eye's where tried to speak but it came out in a rasp whisper

"Water" she croaked .

Hues reached to the bed side table and picked up a glass of room tempter he lifted her head and poured it into her open coughed as he backed away then slowly looked at Roy. "W-where am I" she asked bringing her left arm up and rubbing her still bandaged forehead.

" Your at the military private medical center how are you feeling?"Hues replied with a sigh of let out a groan " Like crap I can't-" she cut herself off thinking Roy was watching her closely now he knew something was wrong. " you can't what Zeke?" Hues asked starring at her with a very worried expression. " Zeke? is that my name?"She asked looking at him men stared at the young alchemist in Roy recomposed himself and cleared his throat. " you tell me is that your name?"he asked starring down at pondered this for a moment " I dunno I-........I cant remember"she replied starting to look panicked and scared.

Hues was still starring at her in shock"OK very funny Zeke now stop playing this stupid game!"said Hues looking even more both the men sucked in sharp breaths as she started to little salty droplets rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed " I can't remember- I can't remember anything" she Roy and Hues had never seen the child like this hell they had barley seen her show emotion at slowly lowered himself to sit on the reached out and took one of the small girls hand's from her patted it gently"so you don't remember anything? Does the word bullet ring a bell?"he asked still patting her looked up at him slowly and shook her head " no should it?" She asked as the tears continued to drip down her let out a sigh"yes it should it really should"he said standing up and only now noticing Roy had left the paused then looked at Zeke"do you want me to stay here with you?"he asked normally should would have scoffed and told him to go do as he pleased but this time she let out another soft sob and only worried him even more.


End file.
